TN Wash's Christmas Wish List
by VioletVision
Summary: Pre-Ship AU: Wash has a Christmas wish list that has Taylor's name on it.


TN Wash's Christmas Wish List  
>Chapter: No chapters…Stand Alone Story<p>

Pairing: Wash/Taylor

Characters: Wash, Taylor, Skye and mentions of Reynolds  
>Genre: PWPPre-Ship  
>Rating: Nc-17…just in case<br>Warning: Sexual Situations  
>Spoiler Alert: None<br>Word Count: Under 1,070

Summary: Wash has a Christmas wish list that has Taylor's name on it.

AN: Ok, I had my first Terra Nova dream, and it was Taylor as Dr. House as a teacher. I altered it into a fic about Wash. BTW I dream in Mary Sue. 

Wash was driving with her friend Skye to a college class, and they were late.

She started driving very fast and passed a motorcycle that she recognized as being their teacher's. She could not see his face because he was wearing a full face helmet, but instinctively knew it was him…Mr. Reynolds.

A few moments later he passed them. She knew he was going to make it on time, but she dared not drive any faster as she already had 2 speeding tickets she still had to go to court for.

Wash and Skye made it to class 5 minutes late and noticed that on the teacher's desk was the same helmet the man had on earlier.

Wash started digging in her bag to get out a notebook and a book called Archaeologies of the Classical World when the teacher spoke to her.

First off, she noticed it was Taylor. Second, she noticed he was wearing what Reynolds had on while driving his motorcycle. Thirdly, she remembered that Reynolds said there would be a substitute teacher today because he was going to be out of town seeing the next day was Christmas.

She thought to herself… _Taylor must have borrowed Mr. Reynolds' bike. Teacher Taylor?_

He grumbled, "Next time that happens there will be consequences."

"I'm only 5 minutes late. I tried to get here on time. Ask Skye, I'm usually the first one here." She sat down in her favorite chair knowing everyone was watching them.

Taylor peered to Skye for confirmation. She raised her eyebrows then nodded quickly.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Wash, with me." He strode off to a wooden door that went out into Reynolds' office.

Wash stood up noticing that class was not going to begin until they talked. She did not like that he had appeared to be genuinely upset with her.

Wash grumbled in a whisper to Skye, "Late for class once, and I get called into the teacher's office. What is this 2th grade? What's he going to do spank me?"

Skye giggled while raising her shoulders and tipping her head like she did not know.

Taylor's voice sounds from within the office, "Can the chatter."

She walked in the office not knowing how he heard her.

He slammed the door shut, and gripped her wrists. He proceeded to pull them around her waist behind her back. He adjusted his grip and her arms so that her wrists were parallel to each other.

He then pulled her to him with his hands covering her wrists and hands. Wash was caught in a Taylor bear hug as he eyed her lips and neck as if she were on some kind of menu for the holidays.

Wash's eyes widened as she noticed Commander Teacher Taylor did not have on his shirt, gun harness or jacket. He was pressed completely against her. Her mouth fell slightly open, and her breath played along his neck.

Taylor had never acted like this toward her before. He had never even shown he was interested, but Wash had always secretly wanted him.

She wanted his muscular arms wrapped around her, and she wanted to see the fire of lust in his eyes. She wanted to take him, but if he chose to take her, she was not going to complain. Her heart was thundering in her chest as she was about to check off everything on her Christmas wish list.

She pulled on her wrists not to get away, but because she wanted to touch his chest because his shirt was now off. She wanted to run her hands over the muscular expanse before her. Since he had no problem putting his hands on her, she believed it was fair that she could put her hands on him.

"You're not going anywhere till we finish this." He ground out between clenched teeth only inches from her face.

She nodded yes fighting the urge to lick his neck or outright bite him. She contemplated using her leg to nock one of his feet out from under him to cause them to land on the floor to speed things up.

He growled out squinting one eye slightly, "What I was talking about is the speeding. Don't risk your life to make it to class on time. I know your teacher. He would make an exception to excuse you for being late. But, I cannot forgive the speeding. It's almost Christmas. You've been naughty, so ya get nothing from Santa." He winked at her adding a wicked smile.

He tightened his hold around her and ground his hips against her. She was well aware the hardness pressed against her was the gift from Santa she was not going to get.

Her eyes flickered as she let out the breath she was holding. "I should be allowed to open my gifts since they are under the tree already."

She rubbed against him pressing her hard nipples into his naked chest. She was so thankful now she had removed her jacket when she entered the building. She imagined his warm mouth sucking and his teeth biting on the hardened tips.

She let her arousal show fully on her face just before she leaned forward and licked his neck. With her lips slightly pressed into his skin she whispered, "Just take me. Here. Now."

He growled, and she could feel the vibration in his chest. He let her wrists go and held the sides of her face. His facial features were consumed with heated lust, and he tipped his head as if he meant to kiss her.

She simultaneously ran her hands over his shirtless chest then down to his pants to open her gift as his lips were just about to touch hers.

*sound of Sonic Cannons firing*

Wash jerked awake.

*more sonic cannon fire* "Damn it. Damn! It!" She kicked her feet in frustration at being woken up.

*grumbles about shirtless Taylor and Sonics*

When she calmed down, she started getting ready for her long day, which would end with her going to one of the outposts. She then remembered Taylor said he would check on here there and bring her a Christmas dinner from the colony.

She licked her lips and tipped her head to the side. Maybe, she would get her Christmas wish list taken care of today after all.

A/N: The end. Hehehehhehe It was just a dream. Hehehehehe Happy Holidays!


End file.
